


Bard’s Naughty Maid

by plague of insomnia (chiealeman)



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Don’t copy to another site”, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiealeman/pseuds/plague%20of%20insomnia
Summary: Tumblr request, “Don’t kink shame me.”Lemon featuring my favorite under-appreciated pairing in which Sebastian crossdresses for his lover and they both get pretty into it.





	Bard’s Naughty Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, @plague-of-insomnia or check out my fan fic page, http://plague-of-insomnia.com/fanfic for more tumblr-only Drabbles!
> 
> I also have 2 active stories on here, and one more in the works, so subscribe to me and you’ll be emailed whenever I post an update or new Drabbles!

Bard was sitting in the sofa and had just lit a cigarette when Sebastian walked in. The sight made him half hard instantly, the cig nearly falling from his mouth. “Ah, fuck. Fuck. Fuck, you actually—fuck.”

“So elegant, _master_ ,” Sebastian said with a playful grin, curtseying. The ruffles on the skirt of the Lolita-style maid uniform he wore flounced as he moved. Bard’s gaze traveled from the floor, where Sebastian expertly balanced on chunky, sky-high black patent leather stripper heels, up along the fishnet stockings, to the bow at mid thigh and the garters that disappeared into the layers of the petticoat. The dress itself fit Sebastian surprisingly well, emphasizing his narrow waist and strong shoulders, defined biceps revealed by the short poofed sleeves, creating the enticing mix of masculinity and femininity. When he turned, Bard caught a glimpse of how the small apron fluttered, tied with a large bow he couldn’t wait to undo. Above it, the upper back was cut low, and Bard could see the movement of muscles under pale skin he wanted to jump up and lick.

“I take it my outfit is to your liking, master?” Sebastian blinked coyly as he approached, lifting the hem of the skirt just enough to expose the bottom of his garter belt and hint at his underwear.

Bard groaned as he grew even harder, wanting to yank the other man closer, shove up his skirt and mouth his cock through the lace of his thong. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

“But I always do what master asks of me,” Sebastian replied in his seductive-yet-snarky voice, plucking the cigarette from Bard’s mouth, taking a drag before putting it out in the nearby ashtray. “You’re gonna need your mouth free.”

“Don’t kink shame me. You were laughing at me for weeks after I asked if you’d crossdress.”

Sebastian drew a black-nailed finger up along Bard’s neck to his chin, tilting it upward. He leaned down until his mouth hovered over Bard’s. “Show me how much you like me dressed this way.”

Bard tried to stretch to kiss the other man, but Sebastian withdrew, standing with his legs straddling the blond’s.

“Oh. Oh my, my skirt seems to be in your face.” Playfully, Sebastian hiked up the dress, revealing lace panties that could barely contain his huge cock.

Bard squeezed his own. No way did he want to come too soon. He couldn’t be sure the other man would be willing to dress up again. He slid a finger along one of the garter straps, bumping over it to lace, and finally outlining Sebastian’s balls and cock with a feather-light touch that had the tall man faltering on his heels.

Bard swallowed in anticipation and slipped his hands under the petticoat to fist Sebastian’s ass, and then he leaned in, licking along the shaft of the trapped cock, peaking the tip of his tongue through the gaps in the lace to try to reach the slit.

Sebastian groaned and rocked his hips toward Bard’s face, letting the skirt fall like a curtain around the blond’s head.

Bard nudged the band down, freeing the tall man’s cock. He licked his lips hungrily, and grabbed the base to guide it toward his mouth, suckling on the tip.

Sebastian mewled, gasped, his breathing quickening, struggling to maintain his balance, finally laying a hand on Bard’s head through the ruffles of his dress.

The blond stopped teasing and engulfed half the length, tongue pressing up along the shaft as he bobbed.

Sebastian angled his hips, leaning into Bard, his other hand resting on the blond’s shoulder, clearly wanting to fuck Bard’s mouth without mercy but holding back. He whined long and loud, the sound making Bard’s own cock throb and ache.

So he eased a finger under the band of the thong, nudging it aside without pausing his ministrations, sucking hard every time he neared the tip and dipping his tongue into the slit. He brushed over Sebastian’s puckering hole, teasing, causing the tall man to cry out and thrust into Bard’s mouth, making him gag and pull off. He backed out from beneath the skirt. “Turn around.”

“Yes, master,” Sebastian said with a cheeky wink, obeying.

“Thong off. Leave the rest.” 

Sebastian hummed as if enjoying being ordered around, bending forward so Bard got a nice view of his muscled ass as he slipped the thong off and down, finally stepping out of it and waiting for further commands.

Bard passed a palm up the back of Sebastian’s thigh to his ass, squeezing it. “Hold up your skirt and widen your stance.”

“Yes, master.”

Bard pushed on Sebastian’s lower back to urge him to bend, admiring him, the enticing way the garters lay over each cheek. He grabbed a handful of each, spreading them, marveling at the puckering hole for a long moment before leaning in and laving it.

The obscene sound that left Sebastian’s mouth nearly made Bard come in his pants. “Fuck,” He panted.

Bard gripped Sebastian tighter and dipped his tongue in, pressing against the muscle until it relaxed and gave him entry. 

Sebastian moaned, rocking back toward Bard’s face as if craving more. “Master,” he gasped. The blond knew he was being cheeky, but didn’t care.

He wanted to shove two fingers in and find Sebastian’s spot, press and rub it until the man screamed and came all over his dress. But he didn’t want to hurt him. So he rimmed him some more, sucking and licking and slurping until he couldn’t take it anymore.

As if reading his mind, Sebastian reached back and tapped him, and when Bard pulled away to see why, he saw the man had two packets in his hand: lube and a condom. “A good maid is prepared for any eventuality.”

Bard guffawed, accepting the gifts. “You’re impossible.”

“Didn’t want you to get too worked up and try to raw me in every sense of the word.”

“That was one time, and I was really drunk. You never gonna let me live that down?”

“Less talking, more finger fucking.” 

Bard tore open the lube and used some to coat his fingers. “Is that anyway to treat your master?” He slipped first his index, then his middle in, quickly shutting up the taller man as he thrust them in and out, curving, searching for Sebastian’s prostate.

The way the tall man always shuddered when Bard first found that spot got the blond every fucking time.

He didn’t want to wait, scissoring to stretch Sebastian a little harsher than he might have normally. “A good maid would have prepped himself ahead of time for his master. Seriously, Seb, you’re _killing_ me.”

Sebastian chuckled, moaning as he rocked into Bard’s hand. “Whatever do you mean, master?” he said with faux innocence.

“Now you’re just asking for it,” Bard growled. He stuck a third finger in, satisfied with the grunt it elicited from the mouthy maid, rapidly fucking Sebastian’s hole.

The tall man whined and reached under his dress to grab his cock. “Bard,” he said on a heaving sigh, “need you.”

Bard smiled, satisfied he’d curbed Sebastian’s sass. He removed his fingers and stood, wanting to take the other man right there only to realize that those obscene heels only magnified their height difference. The last thing he wanted was to give Sebastian more fuel to tease him for being short _er_ —because he wasn’t short, just not a friggin’ noodle—so he got an idea. “Follow me,” he said in a commanding tone.

He led Sebastian to the kitchen, over to one of the counters, dragging his finger along it. “Honestly, I may have to fire you. Clearly, the maid isn’t doing his job. This kitchen is filthy.”

Sebastian sputtered, glancing around frantically at the absolutely spotless room, which he maintained as his domain with military precision. But then he saw Bard’s smirk and eye dart from him to the counter, and his entire posture changed. “Ah. Making up for being short again, I see,” Sebastian snipped as he hopped easily onto the counter, long legs draped over it, heels touching the floor.

“Always with the short jokes! You’re only a few inches taller,” Bard grumbled as he undid his pants to finally free his cock. It was thick, not as long as Sebastian’s, and cut, with a large vein on the underside the dark-haired man loved to trace with his tongue. The blond pumped it, eyes full of heat. “I’m going to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before.” He rolled on the condom and spread the last of the lube packet over it. Then he forced Sebastian’s legs apart. “Seems like I have to teach this naughty maid a lesson.”

Sebastian laughed, but it wasn’t mocking. “I’m so sorry, master,” he said, mirth dancing in his eyes. “Please let me make it up to you.”

Bard growled and aligned his cock with his fingers, grabbing one of Sebastian’s thighs to help pull himself in. He easily made it past the first ring, the two of them sighing loudly in unison. Bard grabbed the other leg and after a short pause pushed in further. He loved the way the ruffles of the dress fell around Sebastian’s spread legs, and it made him so fucking hot he grew inpatient and thrust in to the hilt, groaning. “Fuck,” he said as he forced himself to wait, Sebastian clenching around him, driving him mad. He grabbed the man’s neck and started pounding into him, the petticoat rustling with his movements, and Sebastian had to grip the edge of the counter to keep from being pushed straight off it.

“Fuck. Fuck yeah. Master right—unnnh.” Sebastian rolled his hips as well as he could in this position, legs in the air, clenching as if trying to pull Bard deeper inside him. “Bard, Bard, unnnhhh. More. Master. Unnnh.”

Bard loved it when he fucked Sebastian hard enough he lost the ability to be snarky, smirking as he shoved the man down until his back hit the counter.

Sebastian let out a harsh breath from the impact, but it was soon replaced by a loud keening moan as Bard gripped both shoulders and jackhammered into him, the dress dancing between them with his movements. “Ugggnn, master. Yes, Bard. There. Harder. Ahhh.” Sebastian’s orgasm hit him suddenly, without even touching his cock, and he arched as his muscles contracted and his face contorted, hole spasming as he coated the inside of his dress with his seed.

“Fuck. Fuck yeah,” Bard shouted, his rhythm failing as he grew closer, leaning in and taking some of the lace of the skirt in his mouth. He could smell the fabric and Sebastian’s come, and he came undone. He let it fall so he could cry out, “Seb, fuck, fuck, fuck!” He shoved hard, pelvises clashing together painfully, hands digging into Sebastian’s shoulders. Thrust two more times, then grunted as he stilled, every muscle tensing as he shot once, twice, three times, certain at any minute the pressure in his body would overwhelm him. But euphoria hit, sweeping the tension away. He rocked through his aftershocks, almost giggling from the high of the “Best. Orgasm. Ever.” Bard’s shoulders heaved, his shirt clung to him with sweat. He pulled out and tied off the condom, then helped Sebastian sit up.

“Fuck. If I had known you would go so fucking nuts over seeing me in a dress I would have done this ages ago. Fuck.” He tried to stand up but wobbled and changed his mind. 

Bard helped him pull off each shoe, smoothing his hand along the netting of Sebastian’s stockings.

“No way you already want round two.”

Bard grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. He nudged the soiled petticoat aside to reveal Sebastian was hard again. “Pot. Kettle? Think maybe someone else has a crossdressing kink too?”

Sebastian sighed, but he was smiling. “This is going to be a long, hard weekend, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m experimenting by cross-publishing this here (originally was on tumblr). If you like my work and want to see more, •please• leave kudos and comments and share on SM! 💕
> 
> I’m also open to drabble requests, including smut, any male pairings (including multiples) from BB only, please.


End file.
